Randomness Rules
by KJonasFan4
Summary: Kevin and Joe before they leave for the studio and the ride there. Just something random. Kevin/Joe. Jovin.


"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Joe, No."

"That rhymed."

"No."

"Yes, it did!"

Kevin Jonas rolled his eyes at his first youngest brother's short attention span. He quickly finished up sweeping up the kitchen floor and tossed the broom back into the small space between the refrigerator and the wall.

"So, will you please?" Joe Jonas followed his older brother up to their room and continued to bug Kevin.

"Joe! No!" Kevin sighed, exasperatedly.

"Why not!?" Joe rushed into their room before Kevin could shut Joe out.

"Because." Kevin rolled his eyes before flopping down onto his bed.

Joe waited a second before he realized that Kevin wasn't going to finish his sentence.

"Because..." Joe waited for Kevin to finish his sentence.

"Joe, just leave me alone." Kevin sighed before he rolled over onto his side and facing away from Joe.

"Kevin, please? If you won't do it for me, could you just tell me what's wrong with you nowadays?" Joe walked over to his brother's bed and sat down slowly.

He watched his brother lay there for a moment before he finally realized that Kevin was sniffling and trying to discreetly wipe away his tears.

Surprised at the sudden emotion his brother was showing, he hesitantly reached out and started to rub his hand in what he hoped was soothing circles on his older brothers back.

"Kev? What's wrong?" He whispered, moving closer and tilting his head so he could almost see Kevin's face.

"Nothing. It's just-, nothing." Kevin rolled onto his back and looked up into Joe's eyes.

"Kev, I can tell it's just nothing. Please, I'm your brother. I want to help you." Joe brushed some of Kevin's hair back out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Just, please, lay with me?" Kevin whispered, averting his eyes from Joe's.

Without another word, Joe lowered his body down next to his older brother and wrapped his arms around his torso.

The two brothers laid in each other's arms for the next three hours before they heard someone knock on their door.

"Hey, guys?" Nick's voice floated through the wooden door. "We have to leave for the studio in a couple minutes."

"We'll be right there." Joe shouted, standing up, he grabbed Kevin's hand and helped him up.

"Thanks." Kevin whispered, looking down at the ground as the two stood close to each other.

"No problem." Joe smiled at his brother's shyness before he pulled him into a hug.

Finally, they pulled apart and Kevin kissed Joe's cheek before he turned away and started blushing.

Joe couldn't prevent the dorky grin that soon appeared on his face. He laughed before he jumped on Kevin's back and Kevin carried him out of their door.

"Dork." Kevin laughed as they descended the stairs.

"You know you love me." Joe laughed as Kevin let him slide off his back when they reached the front door.

Turning to face Joe, Kevin let a smile appear on his face before he moved closer to Joe and slowly snaked his arms around his slim waist.

"More than life itself." Kevin whispered as he brought his lips to Joe's in a soft, slow and gentle kiss.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Joe smiled as he rested his head on Kevin's shoulder. "You're finally going to buy me those Skittles?"

"Let me think," Kevin pulled Joe into another kiss before he pushed Joe slightly away from him and opening up the front door. "Not going to happen."

"Kevin!" Joe stood in shock for a second before running after Kevin. "Please! I'll share, I promise!"

Laughing, the two boys ran out of the house and into the family car. They ignored the weird look they recieved from Nick and happily sat next to each other. Their shoulders brushed against each other every now and then, and when they did, Joe couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks and Kevin couldn't help his smile.

"I'm guessing you finally told him." Nick grinned at his oldest brother's giddiness. Kevin grinned at Nick before looking over at Joe and smiling. Joe laughed before turning to Frankie and helping him set up the portable DVD player they had.

"Yes." Kevin leaned slightly closer into Joe. "And I'm glad I did."

Kevin smiled at Joe, before he decided to help him and Frankie get the DVD into the player. Nick watched Kevin and Joe attempt to open the player and even tried to help them, until Joe got over excited and threw the DVD cord into Nick's hair and getting it stuck.

"You know, by the time we get this out of Nick's hair," Joe commented, pulling on Nick's head and yanking on the cord. " We're probably going to be th-"

"We're here, boys." Mr. Jonas pulled the car into the rather large parking lot.

Kevin laughed at Nick's wincing face when Joe pulled rather hard on the cord before he decided to help Joe in his attempt. Finally, Nick had enough sense to pull his head away from his brother's hands and he unraveled the cord out from his hair.

As they got out of the car, Frankie started to whine about how he didn't even get to watch anything, and Nick complained about how his head hurt to their mom. Kevin stepped outside of the car before he helped Joe out.

"M'Lady...wait." Kevin scrunched up his face in confusion. "Erm. My, Gentleman?"

Grinning, Joe took his hand and glanced around carefully before he brought Kevin's hand up to his face. He lightly kissed the back of Kevin's hand and smiled as he giggled before his face turned red.

"Shall we?" Joe grinned, holding his arm out for Kevin to take.

"We shall." Kevin laughed, linking his arm with Joe and walking up to the studio.

* * *

**A/N - Wow. Just something random. :)**


End file.
